The Research Facilitation Core (RFC) provides the structure for harnessing Penn's substantial interdisciplinary research capacities in the biological and socio-behavioral sciences and directing them towards the development of a planned program in nursing outcomes research. The goal of the Research Facilitation Core is to advance nursing outcomes research by assisting CNOR members in their use of state-of-the-science statistical methods and biologic markers in their ongoing and future studies, and to make available a substantial warehouse of large data sets that would create new collaborative research opportunities among CNOR members and with research teams across the University. The RFC is a service core, providing consultation on sophisticated research designs and methods and maintaining a repository for data sets and other research products results from studies conducted by CNOR members and facilitating their use in future research by CNOR members. The specific aims of the RFC entail the provision of the following specific services to CNOR members: (1) Provide consultation on the application of sophisticated social science research methods, including but not limited to multi-level modeling and statistical methods; events history analysis; survey construction, sampling techniques and complex survey structure analytic methods; and data aggregation techniques; (2) Establish linkages between CNOR members and the markers in building bio-behavioral models; (3) Facilitate use of large public use data sets in studies by CNOR members; (4) Facilitate testing and evaluation of research based interventions within the PNN practices, and (5) Create and maintain a library of relevant data sets generated by investigators and stored in the CNOR data archive and provide support to members in their use.